SallyJones1998 Watches the Book of Pooh Fun With Friends/Grounded
This is a grounded video by Gfourtx. Cast *Ivy as Shimajiro Shimano, Foo, Blossom, and Tanya. *Princess as Azura and Jazzi. *Kayla as Noodle, Rita, and SallyJones1998. *Eric as Viktor, Ike, and Rockin' Ralph. *Tween Girl as B.B. Jammies, Laura Koala, and Buttercup. *Kimberly as Roobear Koala and Luna Minami. *Jennifer as Custard. *Kendra as Ka-Chung. *Young Guy as Erik Vons. *Simon as Hugo and the Video Store Manager. *French Fry as Hans Heimler and Karl Hamburger. *African Vulture as Little Hans Heimler, Jiving Janice, and Haley. *ZorraComedian2007 as Maryetta. Transcript SallyJones1998: I am going to get The Book of Pooh Fun with Friends on VHS. goes to the video store Video Store Manager: Welcome to the video store. How can i help you? SallyJones1998: Can i get The Book of Pooh Fun with Friends on VHS? Video Store Manager: Sure. Here you go. SallyJones1998: Thank you. to the living room SallyJones1998: Yes! I got The Book of Pooh Fun with Friends on VHS!! Now i can watch it! minutes later SallyJones1998: That was a great VHS. walks up to SallyJones1998 SallyJones1998: Oh no! It's Luna! Luna: SallyJones1998, how dare you get The Book of Pooh Fun with Friends on VHS!! You know that show was made for kids! That's it! You are grounded until the 20th anniversary of Beauty and the Beast! Now i will give it to Custard! takes away the Book of Pooh Fun with Friends VHS SallyJones1998: (in Bubbles' voice) Noooooooooooooooooo!! to the living room of Custard's home Luna: Hey Custard. Would you destroy the Book of Pooh Fun with Friends VHS? Custard: Sure. gets out his green chainsaw and destroys the Book of Pooh Fun with Friends VHS Custard: I destroyed it. Luna: Good. Now i will punish SallyJones1998. Custard: All right. to the living room was having a tantrum SallyJones1998: Why, Luna? Why did you give that VHS to Custard? Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! Luna: Because you bought it at the video store. Now i will call some visitors to teach you a lesson! minutes later to the backyard Luna: SallyJones1998, you have some visitors who want to talk to you. Custard: I am Custard. It was not nice to get the Book of Pooh Fun with Friends on VHS. If you get PB Bear and Friends Let's Play School on VHS, i will attack you. Noodle: I am Noodle. Getting the Book of Pooh Fun with Friends on VHS was not cool. If you force me to watch Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, i will beat you up. Foo: My name is Foo. Stop making grounded stories out of B.B. Jammies. If you do, i will put a nappy on you. Jazzi: I am Jazzi. I hate it when you make grounded stories out of Ka-Chung. Don't do it again or i will punch you. Ka-Chung: It was i, Ka-Chung. I am sick and tired of you making grounded stories out of Foo. If you make a grounded story out of Custard, i will turn you into a baby. B.B. Jammies: Me B.B. Jammies. No wike you. Hans: I am Hans Heimler. Making a grounded story out of Jazzi was scary and it gives Erik nightmares. So don't do it again. Or i will kick you. Karl: It was i, Karl Hamburger. I am fed up with you making grounded stories out of Custard. Little Hans: My name is Hans Heimler Jr. If you buy some Save-Ums DVDs, i will force you to watch Johnny Test. Maryetta: I am Maryetta. Batman Classic was better than Kidsongs. Now start watching it. Little Karl: My name is Karl Hamburger Jr. What you wrote about Noodle being grounded was wrong. Ralph: I am Rockin' Ralph. I heard that you made a grounded story out of Shimajiro. Rita: My name is Rita. You are not allowed to make a grounded story out of Roll Light. Janice: I am Jivin' Janice. How about you start liking Hey Arnold? Tanya: I am Tanya. You are worse than Moe and Joe. Shimajiro: I am Shimajiro Shimano. You will not watch My Friends Tigger and Pooh because it was made for kids. Mimirin: I am Mimirin Midorihara. If you annoy Rita with the Caillou theme song, i will kill you. Blossom: I am Blossom. Please like Ed Edd and Eddy or i will send you to jail. Bubbles: I am Bubbles. I heard that you got some Shimajiro DVDs. How dare you. Buttercup: I am Buttercup. No more Ella Acapella for you. Roobear: I am Roobear. You will never get some Professor Iris DVDs again. Laura: I am Laura. I hope you start liking Dexter's Laboratory. Azura: My name is Azura. I am angry at you for making a grounded story out of Mimirin. Don't you do it again or i will send you to heck. Viktor: I am Viktor. You will be sent back to Rothenburg, Germany in 1955. Hugo: My name is Hugo. You will also be sent back to Nazi Germany in 1934. Erik: I am Erik Vons. Me and Hans will go to thr movies to see Kidsongs Goodnight Sleep Tight without you. Haley: And i am Haley. I heard you watched Travel Thru History. Roobear: First punishment, i will change your voice to Princess. SallyJones1998: (now speaking in Princess voice) No no no no no no no! I do not want to sound like Azura and Jazzi! Change my voice back to Kayla! Please! Roobear: No, SallyJones1998. That's what you get for getting the Book of Pooh Fun with Friends on VHS. Ka-Chung: Second punishment, i will spank you! spanks SallyJones1998 seven times SallyJones1998: Ouch! My bottom! Ka-Chung: It does not matter! Karl: Third punishment, i will fart on you! farts on SallyJones1998; We hear a sound of someone farting SallyJones1998: Yuck!! Karl, that was gross! Ralph: Fourth punishment, i will poop on you! poops on SallyJones1998; We hear a sound of someone going diarrhea SallyJones1998: Eeewwwww!! Ralph, that was disgusting! Hans: Fifth punishment, i will pee on you! pees on SallyJones1998; We hear a sound of someone peeing SallyJones1998: Gross! Janice: Sixth punishment, i will turn you to the size of a rat. SallyJones1998: (shrinking) Help me! I am shrinking! SallyJones1998 was shrunk Janice: Now you are turned to the size of a rat. Custard: Sixth punishment, putting a nappy on you. puts a nappy on SallyJones1998 Custard: Now your nappy was on. Now you will go potty and poopy in your nappy. Little Hans: And i will destroy the toilet and burn your underwear. Ka-Chung: And we will donate your toy potty to Carol. Foo: Seventh punishment, i will sing Bing Bang. SallyJones1998: Please no, Foo! Do not sing Bing Bang! Foo: Too bad! sings Bing Bang the song Noodle: Eighth punishment, i will kick you! kicks SallyJones1998 SallyJones1998: Ouch!! Little Karl: Ninth punishment, i will punch you! Karl punches SallyJones1998 SallyJones1998: Ouch!! Rita: Tenth punishment, i will blast the 20th Century Fox Television 1995 music with the speaker! SallyJones1998: That will make me go deaf! Rita: Too bad! gets out the speaker and blasts the 20th Century Fox Television 1995 music with the speaker SallyJones1998: Oh no! I am deaf! Janice: There will be no Fan Fiction Wikia, no Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, no My Friends Tigger and Pooh, no Book of Pooh, no Shimajiro, no Jay Jay the Jet Plane, no Pj Katie's Farm, no Green Screen Adventures, no Travel Thru History, no Mystery Hunters, and no more anything. Noodle: There will also be no Mcdonald's, no Burger King, no Dairy Queen, no Arby's, no Subway, no Cousins Subs, no Senor Frog's, no Peter Piper Pizza, no Chuck E Cheese's, no Hardee's, no Johnny Rockets, no Roxy Supper Club, and no more anything. Ralph: The only things you will eat and drink are grape nuts, prunes, raw eggs, swiss cheese, expired milk, skunk spray, lawn clippings, urine, poop, vomit, toothpaste, dental rinse, frozen fries, raw hamburgers, rat burgers, chicken feet soup, expired soda, cum, toilet water, and bath water. SallyJones1998: Yuck! I hate that gross crap! Jazzi: Too bad, SallyJones1998. They are the only things you will eat and drink. Viktor: You will watch shows not made for kids such as Hey Arnold, Batman Classic, Johnny Test, Dexter's Laboratory, The Powerpuff Girls, Darkwing Duck, Rugrats, Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers, Doug, and many other shows. Hugo: You will be forced also to watch films not made for kids such as Tangled, Frozen, The Lion KIng, Bambi, Inside Out, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, The Iron Giant, The King and I, The Powerpuff Girls Movie, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, and many other films. Hans: You will also play video games not made for kids such as Super Smash Bros, Sonic the Hedgehog, The Legend of Zelda Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time, the Nightmare on Elm Street video game, The Legend of Zelda Wind Waker, and many other video games. Karl: You will also be forced to play cd roms not made for kids such as Funky Horror Band, Sanitarium, Zombies Ate My Neighbors, Alone in the Dark, Dark Escape, and many other cd roms. Ralph: You will also listen to music not old school such as Rebecca Black, Pink, Katy Perry, Demi Lovato, Jay Z, Justin Bieber, and many other music. Jazzi: Also, you will watch the deleted episodes of the Nutzis when they get put on Vimeo and Google+. Rita: You will sleep in a doghouse instead of your pillow, bed, and blanket, where some dogs will pee on you. Little Hans: You will also be forced to comfort Hugo and Viktor each time they see Mufasa die.